My name is Sirius Black
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Life as Sirius see it. His first year at Hogwarts and how he met all the people he did! Rating will change as story continues... Reviews appriciated! ^_^
1. My name is Sirius Black

Note: _Just something I did for my own entertainment and for Sirius Black lovers, have fun with it. _

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. I am homeless and possessionless. I do however own Sirius Black. Well in my head anyway – nothing legal. _

****

My name is Sirius Black

My name is Sirius Black.

I used to wish it were Sirius Potter.

When I was eleven I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Just as my parent's had expected) and I met my best friend in the whole world there – James Potter. His family is everything that mine isn't and that's why I used to want to be a part of it. Of course things change, people change and so did I.

But I suppose to understand it all I'd have to go back to the beginning, back where it all really started for me… 

****

September 1st

Today was the best bloody day ever! Ever since I got my letter from Hogwarts I've been waiting for today! I was up at six this morning because I couldn't sleep (way too excited). I repacked my trunk twice, then went on telling my brother about the loads of things that I'll get to do there. Mother finally told me to shut it (which I knew she would because it's obvious she likes Regulus more). We finally reached King's Cross at ten to eleven and I had to rush to get on the train and find a seat thanks to my brother's bad temper of course.

However I couldn't find a single empty compartment so by the time I'd reached the end of the train I figured I better just share. I poked my head in the second to last spot and asked the wispy-haired blonde boy if he'd mind my company.

"Uh, no. I mean, sure, come on in." he'd said looking up at me from his place by the window. He was small and a little soft looking around the edges, but he seemed friendly enough.

"My name's Sirius Black, I'm a first year – are you too?"

"Yeah, uh, my name's Peter – Peter Pettigrew." He replied a little hesitantly. I got the impression he didn't talk to a lot of people. Or maybe they didn't talk to him – whatever it was he didn't seem entirely comfortable around me. But it didn't matter because I was so happy just to be going to Hogwarts. 

We hadn't been moving for very long when the compartment door slid open again and a girl stood there. She had long, rather straight, red hair and bright green eyes. I smiled at her because well I was already smiling anyway. She grinned back and asked,

"Do you boys mind if I join you? Most everywhere else is packed."

"I don't mind." I replied brightly and looked at Peter. He nodded and made a vague sort of welcoming gesture. The girl sat down. She had a dusting of summer freckles and a straight, slightly upturned nose. Her grin was very infectious. 

"My name's Lily Evans! I've just heard about all this magic over the summer! My family's a… what do you call it? Muggle that's right! Anyway, I'm so glad to be here! And my parents are really proud!"

"I'm Sirius and this is Peter – I'm from a wizarding family, never met a muggle born before." I continued smiling at her and decided not to mention that my parents were strict purebloods. 

"Hullo Peter! Hullo Sirius! What a different name – I like it though."

She sure talked a lot, this Lily Evans. But that was okay because Peter was as quiet as she was loud. We spent the whole ride comparing the muggle world and the wizarding one. I explained all sorts of things to her – couldn't believe she'd never heard of Quidditch! But all in all it was loads of fun. Peter even became more personably by the time the train slowed.

We got to take boats across the lake to the castle – which was really fun but a little chilly, as there was a rather cool breeze at the time. I think I saw the giant squid moving underneath us – but that might have been a reflection of a cloud or something. Peter, Lily and another boy named Lucius Malfoy were in the boat with me – they all seemed just as excited as I was (though Peter hid it the most). I was filled with a mixture of awe and joy at the thought of spending the next seven years at this magnificent place. I hadn't even seen inside the castle and it looked better than Grimmauld Place!

Inside we were met by a professor and taken into a smaller room to wait. Lily had disappeared into the crowd and Lucius was talking with two other boys. Peter, however quiet and uninterested he had seemed on the train – was stuck fast to my side like a second shadow. 

We didn't have to wait very long, the teacher came back and led us out onto the raised platform in front of the entire school. As much as I might not look it, I'm really very shy – I mean the _whole_ school was staring at us! There was a hat (the sorting hat?) there on a stool that _sang _a song before they started calling us up one by one and sorting us into houses. I was still pondering which house best suited me when the teacher called out loudly,

"Black, Sirius." And I had to scramble up there on that stool with the ridiculously tattered and huge hat falling over my eyes and whispering into my ear. It seriously considered placing me in Slytherin, which made sense, I suppose, being that most of my family had been in Slytherin. I wasn't sure where I wanted to be, but I guess I was reluctant to pick that house (I've never really wanted to be like my family). 

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled to the great hall and I mindlessly made my way down to the cheering table. I felt a rather numb but very pleased – it was hard not to be when surrounded by tons of grinning people, clapping you on the back and shaking your hand. 

The rest of the sorting whizzed by (Lily and Peter became Gryffindors as well) and then there was a huge feast filled with all sorts of really yummy things to eat. I don't really remember following a prefect up the stairs and into our dorms, I just sort of collapsed onto the bed and was nearly asleep before I remembered to write. And now that I have…


	2. My first week at Hogwarts

****

September 6th

My first week at Hogwarts was both amazing and confusing! I woke up on Tuesday and momentarily forgot where I was. When I pushed back the curtains that hung around my bed two faces turned to me. One of them was Peter and the other was a tall, scrawny boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. 

"Hi Peter." I said slowly, grinning as I remembered the events of last night. Peter grinned back and the other boy smiled and offered a hand,

"Hi, I'm James Potter – nice to meet you." 

"Hi James. Sirius Black." We shook hands. 

At breakfast we got our class schedules and I saw Lily with a group of Gryffindor girls. She waved to me and I smiled at her. The best part of the morning was when the hundreds of owls soared into the great hall and began dropping letters and delivering parcels. A barn owl landed in front of James and affectionately nipped him (I wish my parents had bought me an owl). The great thing about James was that he and I had the same sense of humor. Nervously I had muttered a comment about our potion's teacher's hair and James heard me. The two of us couldn't stop laughing until we were given detention – on the first day too!

But really it didn't matter. Detention went well, we spent the whole time passing notes and making paper airplanes when Professor Dunderhill wasn't looking. I guess we were fast friends, because we spent the rest of the week talking about our interests and complaining about classes. On Friday we were lost on our way to Astrology again when James turned to me and said,

"Sirius, I reckon we ought to get a map of this school. I mean we're going to be lost forever if we don't." 

"I don't think they have a map." I replied trying to guess whether or not we'd already passed the picture of the sleeping boarhounds.

"Then we should make one!" James said with the snap of his fingers. He was grinning excitedly and there was a gleam in his eyes. "We could make a bunch and sell them to first years! We'd make _loads_ of gold and it would be an adventure!"

"That would be awesome! We can spend the weekends mapping and exploring Hogwarts! – and then do the grounds too!" 

This idea was so popular between us that we spent the whole class (when we got there) talking about it. We got an extra long detention for being late and then not paying attention. But it was all worth it – because today we're going to start exploring!

Ps. Peter has become much more talkative. He's a nice guy but seems a little shy around strangers. I'm glad James, Peter and I get to share a room. 

****

September 7th

James and I figure we've got all our classes in order. We went around to them each and made sure to look for markers so that we wouldn't get too lost. It still seems like a _really_ big castle – maybe we shouldn't try mapping until after we're more comfortable here. Oh and we found out where the entrance to the Prefect's bathroom is! (Near the statue of Boris the Bewildered). 

"I wonder if we could get the password…" I whispered to James as we watched a Hufflepuff prefect disappear behind the door without even bothering to look around. We both agreed that it would be fun to try. However, we were just leaving our hiding place (and laughing about how thick that Hufflepuff prefect must have been to _not_ see us) when we bumped into Lily. She didn't seem impressed with our rude opinions and she glared at James and gave me a sort of disappointed stare before storming off. 

"Girls…" I said with a laugh and we both hurried back to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Dragon Disco." James mumbled and the portrait to of the fat lady swung away. 

"Sirius! James!" Peter leapt up from one of the chairs, evidently he'd been waiting for us. James and I wandered over to him, politely curious. "Guess what! Guess what!" he called excitedly. 

"What?" I said with a hint of mockery. Peter missed that but James smirked and nodded to Peter.

"We have a new room mate! He came in after lunch and he's upstairs _right now_! He has light brown hair and he's skinny and kinda short and all pale. I think he must have been sick or something – maybe he's terminally ill!" Peter seemed so thrilled to be the one to tell us these things that I couldn't help but grin at him. 

"Let's go have a look shall we?" I said to them and we all dashed up the stairs and into the tower. 

Sure enough there was another boy. His clothes all looked second hand but very neat. His light brown hair brushed his shoulders with a slight curl and he had light grey-blue eyes. Peter had been right about the pale, sickly part though. His looked very tired and smiled at us shyly, two spots of colour standing out on that white skin. I realized we were all staring at him and leapt forward with a wolfish grin,

"Hullo! My name is Sirius Black!" I shook his hand exaggeratedly then let James and Peter introduce themselves. Our new roommate was Remus Lupin and he had still been on vacation during the first week of September. 

We stayed up for a little while talking, just the four of us. James and I told Remus and Peter about our plan to make a map. We figured that way the four of us could be better friends – and we offered to show Remus around. And I remembered for the millionth time how happy I was to be at Hogwarts.


	3. ARRGHHHH! I hate school!

****

September 25th

ARRGHHHH! I hate school! Professor Dunderhill hates me – all she does is criticize me and make fun of my potions! It's not fair! She won't even let me work with James anymore. No, She figures I suck so badly I have to work with a student from her house – Slytherin. I was open-minded at first – but Severus Snape is a filthy, dung-eating eel! He's also Dunderhill's favorite student! And She hates Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She only likes her own house or Ravenclaw because they're smart! James has to work with Lily – who's become somewhat of a nag since we started loosing house points for sneaking out at night. 

I lent Peter my favorite quill on Monday and now he's lost it. I'm not talking to him – I just glare at him instead. I suppose it's not really his fault. I'm just mad about Potions class. 

Flying lessons were all right until Remus lost control of his broom and veered into me. I ended up in the hospital wing with a broken arm. I was sulky and prepared to be angry with Remus but then he showed up with a huge bar of Honeydukes Chocolate and a get-well-soon card. He was so apologetic that I had to laugh and tell him to forget it. It's not as if my arm hurt _that_ much. 

Our Map has been put on hold, James and I have detention for being caught out of bed after hours and Remus has started looking a little ill. He missed Charms yesterday and says he not sure he'll be well enough this weekend. 

Well I have more potions homework to do. I guess I had better finish it now… 

****

October 3rd

Remus got really sick last week. We went to see him in the hospital wing but the matron turned us away. She said we should be in bed and that he needed to be left alone so he could sleep. I think she's a bit stuffy if you ask me. I left a bar of Honeydukes on Remus's pillow for when he gets back. 

****

October 31st

Last week I found a letter written on pink parchment with purple ink. It was this really sappy love letter and it didn't say who if was for (just 'To my Dear') and it didn't say who if was from. Of course I did find it on _my_ desk in Transfiguration…

James and I went spent last weekend exploring. We took Remus with us but Peter had heaps of homework and had to stay in the tower. The three of us found the Hufflepuff entrance. I'm so glad we took Remus with us – he's really smart! 

"Here give the parchment to me," and I handed it to him curiously. He took out his wand and the piece of charcoal we were using to writing and did something then handed it back. It looked neater to me. 

"What did you do to it?" James asked, watching a group of Hufflepuff girls leave their common room. 

"I spelled it so that the charcoal doesn't smudge – and so that it stays in proportion. What's the point in having a map if it's not completely accurate?" 

"I'm glad you're will us Remus, Sirius and I would never have thought of that." James said, staring at the new and improved map (which was still rather uninformative and confusing if you ask me).

The Halloween feast was great! The great hall was filled with real bats and pumpkins – all the decorations were in orange and black and the headmaster was dressed up to match! When the feast began there was so much good food I didn't know where to begin! Lily was sitting near us and she was perfectly nice, her friends were nice too. James and I got to telling jokes and making them laugh. I had completely forgotten that I didn't always like Lily (or most of the girls as they were too giggly). 

We finally headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, I was soooo full I thought I would burst. 

"Hey, where's Remus?" Peter suddenly asked. I turned around, looking, but he wasn't with us anymore. When had he slipped away?

"Maybe he just went to the lavatory." James suggested half-heartedly, there was after all, nicer washrooms in the tower. We stood there, looking rather confused and out of place, then finally James shook his head and started up the stairs once more. Peter and I followed, I was too tired and too full to really think about it. He had been with us at dinner right?


	4. They really should let first years play

****

November 10th

"It's not fair. They really should let first years play – or at least try out for the team! My dad says I'm a natural on a broom, I mean did you see our seeker? He didn't even see the snitch the first two times! No wonder we lost the match." James had been like all afternoon, since Gryffindor lost the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. He reckons he could have done a better job – and he is really good at flying. He has his own broom too a Nimbus 1000, the lucky sod. 

"I wish we could play Quidditch." Peter added somewhat pathetically. Sometimes I don't like Peter much (only sometimes) he's a bit of a tag-along. "James could be a seeker, Sirius could be a beater and Remus a chaser!"

"I'd rather be a keeper if it's all the same." Remus muttered, he was only half with us – his nose stuck in a book and quill poking out of his mouth. 

"Sure! Keeper! And I'll be a chaser then." Peter went on. Someone hurried past us, and I recognized that greasy black head. 

"What's got you scurrying like a rat, Snape? Afraid of the sunlight?" I called after him. I really hated Snape. We were already fighting enough in potions class (which I made more of an effort to know, so that he wasn't _that_ far ahead of me. Dunderhill still wouldn't switch me partners) but a couple weeks ago he'd followed James and I after dinner when we went wandering in parts of the castle we weren't supposed to be in. He tattled on us and we got detention for a week (not to mention the points we lost)! He's such a complete loser that he has nothing better to do than follow other students around. 

"You're one to talk Black, sneaking around in the dead of night breaking all the school rules. But then who can blame you? Didn't want to be seen with your boyfriend, Potter, did you?" He replied venomously. I lunged for him but Peter and Remus held me back, James stepped in front of me.

"Shut it you ugly git!" He snapped, "Just because you have no friends and no life doesn't mean we're going to stoop to your level, you cowardly snake!"

"Furnunculus!" Snape shouted and a jet of blue light burst from his wand at James. To our surprise, Peter shoved him aside and took the blast full on. His face broke out in boils. 

"Rictusempra!" "Densaugeo!" "Tarantallegra!"

There was an explosion of magic and when it cleared Snape was left laughing hysterically, his feet doing an insane kind of dance while his teeth grew enormous. All the students around us were staring (and now laughing) at the sight of the Slytherin first year. 

Peter ended up in the hospital wing with Snape. When Snape gets better, James, Remus and I have detention with Filch and Hagrid. Although the idea of more detention isn't a particularly pleasing one – one of us simply has to mention Snape's mad dance and we all crack up laughing. 

****

November 17th

Filch is a sadistic bastard. He had me and Remus muggle cleaning trophies for hours! My hands feel all dry and gross from all the strong cleaning solutions we had to use. Remus didn't complain though, I think he's a little embarrassed that he cursed Snape too – usually he has more restraint than that. 

James and Snape had to help the groundskeeper clean up the Quidditch stands (without using magic). James got another night of detention with Hagrid because he tried to curse Snape again for insulting his family. 

James and I are planning on some sort of revenge against that slimy greaseball. Remus keeps telling us to forget it (but I think that he secretly agrees with us) and Peter is pretty much the opposite. I think he'd rather we do nothing but says he wants revenge. 

Peter found that anonymous love letter on the floor by my trunk, James made a big show about it. Running around the tower and jumping on our beds and reading it out loudly. I was angrily chasing after him when I tripped and fell. I was staring right under his bed and noticed a couple folded pieces or parchment – one of them suspiciously pink. I snatched it up and before James could do anything I was reading loudly – 

"Dear James Potter, I like you very much. I think you're really good at flying and you have really nice eyes and you're really funny! Your secret admirer!" 

After much chasing and yelling we both gave up and collapsed on the floor, out of breath. James and came to a sort of silent agreement and the subject of the pink parchment was not brought up again.


End file.
